The Legend of Gotham
by superherostories9
Summary: They are the lost causes of Gotham City. The ones created by the scrum that has destroyed the hope and spirit of Gotham. A Vigilante hardened by his parents death. A cop struggling with alcoholism and marriage troubles. A D.A struggling to achieve his cause. A prostitute trying to make a better life. A crooked cop feeling guilt with the only two anchors in the gcpd. This is gotham.


**Hello and thank you for clicking on this story. For starters I would like to say that this stories suit and weapons were heavily inspired by the arkham trilogy. When writing this story I wanted to show more than just Batman so this will feature seven distinct Characters and will go through each of their point of views. These Characters will be revealed throughout the story and will each become more important as things progress. The reason I chose this route was because I really like comics such as year one and the long Halloween and how they don't just give you Batman' s view. Instead you see the views and struggles of Gordon and Dent as well as their wives. One point I would like to also make is trying to bring lesser known Villains and try and bring them into the spotlight. Everybody knows guys like the Joker and Toddler ,but how many people remember ones like say orca or Anarky. So I will put my own twist on some of these characters particularly Anarky as part of this universe. Now this story takes place early in Batman's career and shows the new era that gotham enters. So please enjoy the legend of Gotham.**

**Disclaimer: I do not Batman or any represented characters they are properties of DC comics.**

This city changes you. It always has and always will. Here it takes the good people and turns them into something else. Something Stronger. Not monsters, not demons, but lost causes. The thing about monsters and demons is that they can be controlled. The lost causes; However, are the ones that should be looked at. They are the product of men like Carmine Falcone and Sal Maroni's little schemes that cheat the good people of Gotham while they line their pockets with dirty money. Some are the product of the broken system of Justice in this city paid off judges, witnesses mysteriously disappearing without a trace, cops turning a blind eye to the slime that has slowly oozed over the city. Then there's me changed by the politics of the underground that shape the very foundations of this city. As a little boy I became a product of this city and not one changed for the better. Maybe that's why my life has become all risk with no reward maybe it's because I really don't care about my life all that much anymore. My name is Bruce Wayne and at eight years old I watched as my parents were shot for not conforming to this cities standards. My name is Bruce Wayne and I am one of the lost causes of this city. My name is Bruce Wayne and I refuse to let this city go any farther than it already has. My name is Bruce Wayne and I'm Batman.

Noonan's, The cauldron, a little past midnight

I was hunting a guy named Aiden O'reily. Wanted for several hits linked with the Irish Mob. So there I was up in the rafters of Noonan's bar waiting scouting the room below. There were at least 30 men if not more. I had dealt with the sort before over the past few months and experience had taught me one thing. There wasn't a single one that wasn't armed to the teeth. I had to think carefully and plan out my tactics or I risked getting shot. I could see Aiden in the corner of the bar messing with a prostitute from what I could gather it wasn't going well. Aiden wore a suit as usual his head was shaved and he had blonde eyebrows. He had a scar on his left cheek from a failed attempt to make sure he was always smiling. The woman had dark hair and was wearing a dress that left almost nothing to the imagination. I crept closer and began listening to what they were saying.

"Come, ye Brasser you know he want a piece of me." He said getting in a little closer than she liked.

"I do for four hundred bucks buddy. Take it or leave it." She said.

"I think we have a misunderstanding here a hardworking man such as I shouldn't have to pay for a good shag now and then."

"Well buddy it won't be with me." She replied. "Look Im not taking any of this you here me. " He stepped in even closer and finally she slapped him causing him to back up.

The whole bar was now looking at the scene that was unfolding. Aiden touched his cheek in disbelief. He pulled out a knife from behind his pocket. "You're going to regret that lass." He said. As everyone in bar seemed to get up and crowd the woman. She just had the most cocky grin I had ever seen. "Oh Do all you boys want a turn." She said mockingly. It was time for me to intervene. I had to do something or else she was going to be in a hole come sunrise. I reached down to my belt. I grabbed a smoke pellet from it and dropped it to the ground flooding the room with a blinding cloud of smoke. I cut on the scanners in my cowl so I could see everyone in the room before jumping down from my perch. Landing on the shoulders of a small time arms dealer named Justin Crow. He was the part of the fight. The second part was going to be more challenging I needed to take out the bigger men in the room. From my scans I saw four "Bull" Drake, an enforcer for the Irish mob said to be able to kill men within a few punches. Second was Daniel Reily the body guard of the head of the Irish mob himself. The other two were just your average two bit thugs looking for a bit of excitement. I started with reilyy because he was the closest. I jumped and grabbed his neck before running him back into the wall and knocking him out with a swift kick to the face. Next up were the two low life's thugs. For them I jumped on the bars pool table before racing across and connecting with a drop kick to one before the other got hit with a turning hook kick. I heard glass shatter behind and turned to see that the bartender had wisened up and broken the window. The smoke was quickly fleeing from the bar and I still had to take out drake. He was not very far from my position so I jumped at him and managed to grab his neck and force him down on his head knocking him out. That was it the big guys were gone now for everyone else. I could see a baseball bat being swung at my head. I quickly blocked and broke the bat with my gauntlet before knocking the guy out with an elbow to the throat. The room was lightening quickly several guys had left but there was still a good ten left including Aiden who had a knife to the prostitute' s throat. I had both my hands grabbed by two thugs I pulled the two together causing their heads to collide. That was two down eight to go. The next was the bartender. He had a shotgun and was readily firing shots at me. My armor was strong ,but it wasn't designed to take shot gun blasts. I kept dodging before kicking a table over and having enough time to throw a batarang over and take him out. Seven. One behind me was charging at me so I leap triggers above him before finishing with a swift sidekick to the back. That left six I needed to end the fight quickly so I took three batarangs and used them on three. Three left. Now these three were all armed each carrying a Glock. I had to do something different this time I dropped another smoke pellet before grappling up to the ceiling. They look around each ready to kill me while the smoke clears I move over top of them and slowly prepare my batclaw. I shoot the hooks onto the three of there legs and then yank them up to the ceiling leaving them suspended.

"Come out or she dies." Aiden yelled from the corner he was in .I had to move quickly he was desperate and afraid. I was about to jump down. When the prostitute did something surprising she kicked him between the legs causing him to go down. I then jumped down and kicked him in the face knocking him out. I picked him up and walked out. Into the street. I strung him up from the street lamp and called in the batwing.

I landed in the cave about in a few minutes. When I landed I took off my face mask and then I approached the computer at the back wall. Around me were plenty of lights used to illuminate the cave. Alfred approached me as I got to it and sat down.

"Master Bruce wish to see this." He said moving to the computer.

What is it alfred?" I asked. Alfred hit a button and a news broadcast was playing.

"Ladies and gentlemen this is Viki Vale reporting from the scene of the gotham ace casino where an hour ago an explosion set the casino up in flames..."Vale was cut off when a fire truck in the background exploded. She was stunned as hundreds of guys in red hoodies stormed out and began killing off all of the police and fireman. The camera then drops and you see two sets of feet approach Viki before a golden A in a circle appeared on the screen. I watched as a single figure in a gold face mask appeared.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I am Anarky."

**Thank you for reading and please review next chapter will be up soon. Plus the second character will be revealed.**


End file.
